


Property of The Scavenger

by Ranchel



Series: What's Left Unsaid [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Another awkward moment for Ben Solo, Awkward Ben Solo, Ben Solo's Ass, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), M/M, No Pregnancy, Poe more like Hoe, Post-Canon, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rose and Ben are freinds, Two Shot, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), and i mean actual friendship not that TROS garbage, but she takes none of his bullshit, crack of sorts, kid ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchel/pseuds/Ranchel
Summary: When Ben starts receiving unwanted attention in the Resistance base, Rey's scavenger instincts come alive to make it clear who does he belong to.To be honest, seeing the soft navy blue fabric making a brave effort to embrace the expanse of Ben’s chest and impressive shoulders Rey now understands the dangers on having him on base.Her smile falters. An old instinct makes its appearance.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: What's Left Unsaid [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263170
Comments: 36
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Or The One Where Everyone Wants to Get On the 'Ben Solo Train'
> 
> This work is dedicated to the black community of the Reylo Fandom. You matter, you're an example to the world and the fight's not over.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy!

Life leaves scars in all of us. Some visible, some hidden under armours and façades waiting for the right moment to make themselves known. Rey knows this better than anyone, that’s why she tries to help her loved ones in their adaptation to their new post-war life. But that’s the thing with scarred people, helping others becomes second nature, helping oneself not so much. And Rey is having a hard time adapting. Mostly in regards to Ben.

When she imagined the problems that Ben’s life at base might cause this definitely didn’t cross her mind. She isn’t close enough to hear the two pilots giggling beside the X-Wing, but knows exactly what their conversation is about. It’s been going on for weeks now, much to Rey’s annoyance. And sure enough, when she walks by them she is made aware of how the young twi’lek wouldn’t mind falling to the dark side if it meant getting to run her tongue down the glistening torso of the “Sith Lord” in front of her.

A piece of the X-Wings fuselage conveniently interrupts their obnoxious thirsting, almost hitting the twi’lek in the head in the process.

Rey approaches Ben, who’s using the hem of his shirt to dry off the sweat dripping down his temples. He smiles as soon as he sees her, flashing those adorable crooked teeth.

“Hey, where’s your shirt? You know, the one that actually fits.” He huffs, looking down at himself before softly kissing her cheek.

“In the laundry. And given that the Resistance’s spare clothing is so bland I went to the Falcon to see if some of my old clothes were still there. Turns out my 19-year-old self was a little skinny.”

“You don’t say,” Rey chuckles.

To be honest, seeing the soft navy blue fabric making a brave effort to embrace the expanse of Ben’s chest and impressive shoulders Rey now understands the dangers on having him on base.

Her smile falters. An old instinct makes its appearance.

* * *

_“She needs a break, a moment to be just Rey,” Ben sighs reconnecting the modified ventilator. “I know I can’t suddenly make all her troubles disappear but I’d like to take her somewhere she can feel normal for a while. Preferably with some privacy.”_

_“Oooooh,” Rose chants suggestively without looking at him._

_“Nothing like that,” he says with a red tint on his cheeks.” At least not yet. But how can we? She’s almost always on duty and I’m constantly monitored.”_

_“If it’s pity you are looking for you’re not getting it from me, Ben. Empathy and emotional intelligence, sure. Not pity. Remember I helped put that sentence in place, it could have been much worse. As for Rey, I agree, you should make something nice for her.”_

* * *

“Appallingly honest, as always,” says Ben as he handles Rose a sonic wrench.

“You wouldn’t like me any other way,” she answers taking the tool from him.

Rey watches as they laugh, frowning at the uncomfortable tightening of her chest, which doesn’t get any better when they stop talking abruptly after seeing her.

“Did I miss something?” Though she means it as a lighthearted comment it comes out aggressive.

“Just small talk. Nothing interesting,” Ben dismisses quickly.

“Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to grab some lunch with me but seen as you’re busy I’ll better go.” Rey turns away, trying to hide her watering eyes.

“Rey, wait,” he stops her with a hand on her arm, their skin barely touching. “I’d love to. Just let me take a quick shower and change into something less grease-stained,” he finishes with a light kiss to her temple.

Rey contemplates him with mixed feelings. She can’t say she isn’t glad her friends are tolerant enough to engage in light conversations with him. _Which she can’t be privy to_. But at the same time, she fears there’ll be no more ‘us against the world’. It is selfish, but if Ben finds acceptance he’ll no longer need her, for what else can she really offer.

Rose comes to stand by her.

“I’ll make sure to tell Poe to change his name to Darth Cute.”

Rey forces a smile. She feels like she’s losing a battle.

* * *

_“I hate this stupid- ugh. How does she even do it? I can’t hold on for even one kriffing second…”_

_Ben opens one eye, taken out of his meditation by Finn’s angry mumbling. He watches silently a few more unsuccessful tries before Finn finally gives up and turns to him._

_“If you’re just going to sit there gloating at my failure you better leave.”_

_“I wasn’t gloating. In fact I was quietly meditating until a minute ago,” he calmly answers. “If you want help you can ask like a normal person,” he finishes, flashing what Rey’s friends call his shit-eating grin._

_“Whatever.” Finn returns to his initial position before the high bar and Ben interprets this as his invitation to assist. “I have to catch on with this exercise. Rey does like a hundred of this weighted pull-ups and I can’t even hang on the bar.”_

_“You need to concentrate the Force on the weights, not on yourself. Here, I’ll hold you by the waist, you grab the bar and focus. I’ll let go gradually. Ready?”_

_“I still think this exercise is too much for a beginner,” grunts Finn._

* * *

Rey quickens her pace when she hears groans and huffs near the training ground. She’s supposed to be the first one there and she’s been on alert for any, let’s say, ‘distasteful activities’. She isn’t exactly relieved when she turns the corner and finds Ben’s hands around the waist of her best friend. Because Rey knows how good they feel, how they can instigate the wish for ‘distasteful activities’.

“But don’t tell her that,” she hears Finn say and suddenly she’s striding towards them.

When she’s close enough she drops the training sabers she’s carrying, making both of them jump at the sound. Finn loses his grip and is gently lowered to the ground by Ben.

“Maker Rey, you almost kill me here,” gasps her friend.

“I thought you were supposed to wait for me,” she reprimands harshly.

“Well yeah, but I wanted to practice more so I didn’t completely fail when you got here.”

“Do I honestly make you feel like a failure, Finn? I could have helped you if you’d told me.” Rey can feel her composure slowly slipping through her fingers. Not only has she found another of her friends in an intimate situation with her- with Ben, but now she has her suspicion confirmed that she is a bad teacher.

“No, no, Rey… It’s just Ren- Ben happened to be here and, honestly, we’re giving him food and private quarters so he might as well work for it.”

“Right, forget it,” she dismisses, not missing the confused look that passes between the two men. “So, Ben, are you going to train with us?”

“I think I better leave you two to it, you know I don’t get along well with Jedi stuff.” He must have felt her disappointment because he quickly adds, “besides, I have to go earn my living.”

Rey’s timid smile doesn’t reach her eyes.

“I’ll see you later, though.”

He retreats, once again, and she wonders if he’s purposely ignoring her feelings. If he enjoys the attention. If she’s not enough for him. Of course, it could also be that Ben is completely oblivious in everything related to human relations, but Rey finds herself losing her trust in him and her friends. And although she feels guilty, she’s unable to stop the spiralling dark thoughts.

* * *

“I never thought I’d be glad the Resistance’s clothes are standard size,” Rey hears Poe say over the deafening noise in the base cantina.

At least she can tell Finn and Rose are just as uncomfortable as her when Poe points with his fork at Ben, who’s patiently waiting in line for his food, giving them a perfect view of his backside clad in tight-fitting pants.

“I mean look at that. It should be illegal to have such perfect butt cheeks.” Rose chokes on her caff and Rey sends Poe a death glare that does nothing to stop him. “I mean, we should definitely start calling him Darth Ass. I know I will.”

“Em…,” they all turn to see Ben, flushed and awkward with his tray in hand. “The-the appreciation is noted but I would prefer if you didn’t talk about my… rear in public.”

As always, he sits beside her with a shy smile, but Rey’s emotions are quickly spiralling out of control after days of silent hurt and pent up frustration.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, pal. Honestly, if I had known what was underneath those robes I would have handed myself to the First Order.”

The wink is the last straw, and Rey pounds her fist on the table, making silence fall through the cantina.

“Don’t have trust issues anymore, Poe?” she spits, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well, I-“

“He’s not good enough to come on a mission with us but he is to be the next mark on your headboard?”

“Rey, I don’t think-“ Finn tries, laying a calming hand on her shoulder.

“No, Finn. I’m tired of seeing people now suddenly getting on the ‘Ben Solo train’ when I was there from the beginning. Through the good and the bad.” The stupefied look on her friends’ faces only fuels her anger. “And now every time I want to spend time with him I have to put up with you thirsting after him… Excuse me, I think I lost my appetite.”

Rey stands up, ignoring her friends’ protests and storms to the exit.

* * *

When they got over their initial shock, Rose had hastily told him to go after Rey. Now Ben finds himself practically running to her room, hoping he’ll be able to comfort her. He should have paid more attention. Once again he has failed someone he loves.

He takes a deep breath, gathering his courage, before knocking.

“Whoever you are, go away.”

“Rey, please, let me in…”

After a hesitant pause, he hears the lock being lifted and enters quietly. Rey’s sitting on her bunk sniffling softly, and suddenly Ben finds it harder to breathe.

“Would you mind telling me what happened?” he doesn’t sit beside her, although he desperately wants to, not wanting to invade her personal space.

“Nothing, I’m just tired,” she answers, drying her nose with the back of her hand.

“You worried us back there.” That only gets him a sarcastic chuckle.

“Well, I’m fine. You can all go back to your things.”

“Come on Rey, I know something’s bothering you. Tell me so I can he-“

“You’re mine!” she screams, furiously standing up. “You’re mine… And I know it’s wrong to think like that and I feel so guilty, but I saw you first and I cared for you and did the impossible to be with you… I guess I can’t just quit being a scavenger.”

Big tears roll down Rey’s cheeks and Ben feels his fingers twitching at his sides.

“Can I hold you?” he asks softly.

With a loud sob, she nods and in one long stride, he has her between his arms, holding her like he could squeeze the hurt out of her. They breathe in sync for a moment before Ben steps out of their embrace and kisses her tears away.

“As much as I’m honoured at being compared to a fine piece of scrap,” he smiles as she swats his arm. “I don’t think anyone is after me, Rey.”

“Are you blind, Ben?” Rey frowns scrunching her nose. “People literally drool over you! I don’t think I’ve ever been closer to the dark side.”

Ben’s not sure if she’s joking but he laughs nonetheless hoping to lighten the mood. He wishes to never again see so much pain written on her face.

“In any case, your friends don’t fall under that category.”

“What about Poe, hm?” she raises her eyebrows challengingly.

“Poe’s Poe. He flirts with everyone. It’s his way of dealing with uncomfortable situations. He’s been like that long before you met him.”

Rey crosses her arms and looks away but he just takes her hands and uncrosses them.

“Your friends are just ‘getting on the Ben Solo train’, as you say because you are the driver of that train. They want you to be happy.” He lets go of one of her hands to gently stroke her cheek. “What really worries me is that you think anyone can take me away from you.”

“But what can I really give you, Ben?”

“I’ve had many things throughout my life, and yet you’ve given me the only thing I’ve ever really needed since I was a child,” Ben lays his forehead on hers and whispers against her lips. “Love.”

And, as always, they let their soft kiss heal their scars a little bit.

* * *

“So, how did you manage to scape your chores unmonitored?”

Although she doesn’t like surprises, Rey’s currently letting herself be guided by Ben’s steady pace. His palm is sweaty against hers and she can feel his trepidation through the bond.

“It seems Commander Tico made quite a heartfelt recommendation to the Council.”

“Why doesn’t it surprise me? Last night she told me I should consider _claiming_ you,” she chuckles as Ben stops abruptly to turn to look at her wide-eyed.

“Well, I’ve considered myself claimed since Starkiller, so…”

“Starkiller?! Ben, that’s kind of messed up.” He just shrugs and takes her hand once more, leading her to a clearing filled with small white flowers.

After some happy wandering Rey approaches Ben and notices a bunch of blankets and pillows neatly arranged on the ground. On top of it, a holorecorder. She presses play.

‘ _Hi Rey, Ben. After all you’ve been through these past months we thought you deserved a chance to take a break and spend some quality time together… alone. So this is our gift to you._

_We love you.’_

The three of them chant together. She’s about to pause the recording when there’s some rustling and suddenly Poe’s speaking.

_‘Make sure to get some of that ass for the two of us. You’re the chosen one.’_

Rey hears a tired sigh behind her as the audio cuts with Rose cursing quietly, and can’t stop her laugh. Then she notices Ben’s trembling hands and takes his face between hers.

“Hey, we don’t have to do this.”

“No, no, I um- I want to… It’s just, I want to make it really good for you.”

“We’ll learn the together, okay?” she says before kissing him hungrily. “Now let’s take off your shirt, I want to see those tiddies again.”

“Rey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut, I'm a 24 yo virgin... But hey it's my first work over 2k!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Make sure to follow me on Twitter (@Ranchel_) and Tumblr (ranchelblah)


	2. A Stolen Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or The One Were Someone Paves the Way for Rey
> 
> A little companion piece because you guys were amazing in the comments. Thank you so much for the support!

“I think it’s only fair we learn something personal about you… You know, so we can sell it to the media in case you decide to betray us,” Finn challenges him.

The inside of the Falcon is quiet save for their increasingly strange and embarrassing conversation. As always, Rey’s friends are trying to see how far they can push him as she watches, smiling mischievously, from beside him.

“What do you want to know?” Ben says impassively. After the whole ‘Former Jedi Killer and Last Jedi caught making out under the moonlight’ fiasco, there wasn’t anything in his life interesting enough to sell.

Finn’s attempt to answer is suddenly stopped by Roses’ hand who has shown a keen interest in his love life.

“Who and how was your first kiss?”

“Well Rose, that’s easy! I’m sure it was Rey.” Poe leans back on his seat, grinning and completely ignoring the death glare Ben sends his way.

He becomes suddenly interested in a smudge of dried food on the table and his silence gives him away. Rey bumps gently into his shoulder.

* * *

“Come on, you have to tell,” she smiles, and he can’t say no to her.

_ “You are going to get me in trouble with my mom! Again!” Ben’s sure this kid is going to be the end of him, no matter how much his parents are friends with his. _

_ “Don’t be such a baby, these aren’t even real. It’s just shooting practice.” _

_ “I just don’t want to waste my visit with reprimands and fights,” he whimpers, looking at the ground to hide his watering eyes. _

_ “Ey, are you not having fun at the Academy?” A tan arm comes gently around his shoulders. “Do I need to kick some ass?” _

_ Ben leans a little into the comfort of his friend’s embrace. _

_ “It’s just I don’t fit in well. You know I’m odd looking with the ears, the nose, and my teeth are crooked…” _

_ “Bantha shit! I like your smile. And if your ears really bother you that much you can always grow your hair to cover them. But you’re beautiful Ben… In fact, I’ve been wanting to do something for a while…” _

_ “Wha-mmf.” Ben is definitely shocked when his friend’s lips crash against his own.  _

_ At his 12 years, he never thought anyone would want to kiss him. It lasts a couple of seconds before they step back and his lips are left tingling. And then an uncomfortable silence settles over them. _

_ “So, who talks first? I talk first, you talk first?” _

_ “I… I don’t know what to say, Poe…,” he stutters, his eyes still the size of saucers. _

_ “Don’t worry, bud. We’ll talk about this when you return home.” Poe pats his back before making his way back towards the villa. “Was it nice at least?” he asks once Ben’s caught up to him. _

_ “Yeah, yes. I suppose.” _

* * *

His story is followed by silence, just as his first kiss had been.

“Sooo… Are there any more things we need to unpack in this group or will this finally be the last story I have nightmares about?” says Finn after a moment.

“Shut up! That is so sweet guys.” Rose takes their hands over the table, practically swooning. 

“You hear that, Rey. I paved the way,” Poe grins with satisfaction. “I could take him from you, the thing is you’re my friend and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m sure you could, Poe. Just think of this, you may have kissed Ben first,” Rey grins back leaning over. “But I’ve put my mouth in more places.”

Ben drops his head on the table and can only hear Finn’s groan deafened by his friends' laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Reylo in this one but hope you liked it!
> 
> Let me know in the comments when did you guess who Ben's first kisser was.
> 
> Make sure to follow me on Twitter (@Ranchel_) and Tumblr (ranchelblah)


End file.
